


Тайное и явное

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, leqslant



Series: 2016 || Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: все они — часть одной игры





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311239) by [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque). 



> **Примечание автора** : написано на Threesome Challenge в сообществе Pornish Pixies, по заявке «спорим, что ты это не напишешь». Может быть, станет понятнее, если учесть, что в те времена была популярна теория [Knight2King](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Knight2King). А может быть, и нет.  
>  **Примечание переводчика** : Knight2King — фан-теория, выдвинутая после выхода книги «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса». Согласно этой теории, в следующих книгах серии Рон Уизли отправится в прошлое и станет Альбусом Дамблдором. В качестве доказательства фанаты анализировали в том числе шахматную партию из первой книги.

Питер вытягивает руки вслепую. Перед ним деревянная коробка с шахматами. Фигурки бьются друг об друга и колют пальцы искусно выточенными гранями.

Он тянется дальше и на ощупь находит Рона. Здесь темно, однако Питер видит его, как при свете дня: тёмный, обвиняющий взгляд, чуть склоненная набок голова, россыпь веснушек на шее. Питер скользит вниз: рёбра, узкая тощая грудь. Он закрывает глаза и прижимается губами к животу Рона, касаясь языком пупка. Запах молодого тела. Терпкий, острый. Свежий. На шее Питера лежит тяжёлая сильная рука, и это сводит с ума. Что-то пушистое прикасается к спине. «Бродяга», — думает Питер. Он поворачивается и вместо чёрной шерсти видит длинные белые волосы. Он зарывается в них лицом и вдыхает; пахнет старой, только что отполированной мебелью. Волосы вьются, рассыпаются по плечам, ласково и щекотно.

Тонкие жёсткие пальцы ласкают голую спину Питера, вцепляются в подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Питер заглядывает в небесно-голубые глаза; чёрные зрачки притягивают его и отталкивают одновременно, сужаясь и расширяясь, как будто смотрят сквозь чужие очки. Сзади к нему прижимается тёплое жилистое тело Рона, кожа к коже; влажный рот целует и покусывает плечо. Питер распластан между ними обоими: зад притиснут к бёдрам Рона, грудь и живот окутаны бородой Дамблдора. Тонкие губы оставляют на лбу сухие поцелуи.

— Ты знал, — отчаянно шепчет Питер в шею Дамблдора, сквозь колючие волосы, что застревают во рту. — Ты всегда знал, да?

Дамблдор держит их обоих, его ладонь касается бёдер Питера и Рона одновременно. Он гладит их, и Питер ощущает почти то же, что Рон, только смутно, будто сквозь дымку. Рон влажно дышит в шею, скользит горячим и твёрдым членом меж ягодиц. Питер опирается на костлявое плечо Дамблдора, и распалённый Рон дрожит и входит в него на всю длину. Он трахает Питера, обхватив за живот, а Дамблдор принимает на себя его вес, поглаживает ласково по затылку, и Питер плачет — целую вечность. Член Рона раскалывает его изнутри, словно живое существо, Питер всхлипывает и трётся о мантию Дамблдора, отчаянно желая разрядки...

...и оказывается в ледяной воде, она струится по ступням, обжигающе плещется у лодыжек.

Питер просыпается, задыхаясь, содрогается в конвульсиях и кончает. Он корчится, сжимает член сквозь смятые простыни, чтобы ощутить вес и трение, скулит и сводит ноги. Возбуждение спадает. Питер, тяжело дыша, откидывается на подушку. Теперь ясно, что это был сон: ощущения тают, растворяются в скучном полумраке спальни, в обыденности изношенных простыней. Питер вытирает рукой пот, выступивший на верхней губе.

На ногу шлепаётся холодная капля — течёт потолок. Питер прячется под одеяло и, хмурясь, сворачивается клубком — подальше от мокрого пятна.

Он замечает, что Рон проснулся и смотрит на него, прищурившись и натянув одеяло на самый нос. В окно сквозь шторы льются серо-голубые сумерки. Питер невнятно бормочет дурацкие извинения. Рон отворачивается, недовольный, и утягивает с собой одеяло. Питер двигается ближе и осторожно гладит голое плечо и лохматые спутанные волосы. Рон не отталкивает его, поэтому Питер прижимается к нему теснее и утыкается лбом между лопаток.

Он вспоминает времена, когда Рон был ещё ребёнком, и они спали в одной кровати. Как нежно Рон перебирал его шерсть, укладываясь спать. Как ласково почёсывал за ушками. Питер накрывает его руку своей.

— Ты знал, — шепчет он.


End file.
